ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Kadokawa Corporation
(until September 26, 2014) | native_name = 株式会社KADOKAWA | native_name_lang = "jp" | romanized_name = Kabushiki-gaisha Kadokawa |former_name = Kadokawa Shoten Kadokawa Holdings Kadokawa Group Holdings |foundation = |founder = Genyoshi Kadokawa |key_people = Tsuguhiko Kadokawa Masaki Matsubara Shinichiro Inoue |location_city = Chiyoda, Tokyo |location_country = Japan |revenue = |industry = Publishing, Films, Video games |area_served = Japan |num_employees = 48 (2012) |parent = Kadokawa Dwango |homepage = }} is a subsidiary of Kadokawa Dwango Corporation, and is the parent company of the Kadokawa Group companies, which brings together several affiliated companies related to Kadokawa Shoten. History The company was founded on April 2, 1954 as Kadokawa Shoten. It was renamed Kadokawa Holdings on April 1, 2003, transferring the existing publishing businesses to Kadokawa Shoten Publishing. The company was again renamed Kadokawa Group Holdings on July 1, 2006. The company inherited the management and integration businesses within Kadokawa Shoten Publishing in January 2007. The magazine businesses were transferred to the Kadokawa Magazine Group. The company was renamed Kadokawa Corporation on June 22, 2013. On October 1, 2013, nine companies in the Kadokawa Group were merged into Kadokawa Corporation. Eight of them operate now as brand companies. Kadokawa Production was dissolved and integrated into the General IP Business Headquarters. On May 14, 2014, it was announced that Kadokawa Corporation and Dwango, the owner of Niconico, would merge on October 1, 2014, and form the new holding company Kadokawa Dwango. Both Kadokawa and Dwango became subsidiaries of the new company. Subsidiaries Kadokawa Corporation serves to bring together several affiliated Japanese companies related to Kadokawa Shoten under what is known as the Kadokawa Group. These companies are of three types: publishing, film and visuals, and cross media. The publishers primarily deal with books, bunkobon paperbacks, manga, and visual media magazines; the film and visual companies deal with Japanese feature films and DVD sales of international films and anime; the cross media companies deal with digital content, urban information and television program information magazines, along with information transmission combining paper media, the Internet, and mobile phones. Other aspects of the group are handled by the other business segment which primarily takes care of video games, real estate leasing, and comprises an advertising agency. Brand companies *ASCII Media Works *Chukei Publishing Company *Enterbrain *Fujimi Shobo *Kadokawa Gakugei Shuppan Publishing *Kadokawa Magazines *Kadokawa Shoten *Media Factory Publication (distribution) *Building Book Center **Chara-ani Corporation *Bookwalker *NTT Prime Square *Choubunsha *Building Book Center Co. *Comic Walker Publication (editing) *Production Ace *eb Creative Film *Kadokawa Daiei Studio *Japan Film Fund *Glovision *Nihon Eiga Satellite Broadcasting *Globalgate Entertainment *EuropaCorp Japan Group media *K.Sense *Movie Walker *Kadokawa Media House **Movie Ticket *Kids Net *T Gate *Docomo Anime Store *Smile Edge Overseas *Kadokawa Holdings US *Kadokawa Holdings US in Hong Kong *Kadokawa Intercontinental Publishing (Asia): 70% stake subsidiary *Kadokawa Intercontinental Group Holdings *Kadokawa Taiwan *Taiwan Animate *Guangzhou Tianwen Kadokawa Animation and Comics *Sun Wah Kadokawa *Kadokawa Amarin *Kadokawa Gempak Starz (Malaysia) *Kadokawa Gempak Starz (Singapore) Others *ATX *FromSoftware *Kadokawa ASCII Research Laboratories *Kadokawa Games *Yen Press (51%) *Kadokawa Contents Academy Former subsidiaries *Asmik Ace *Kadokawa Entertainment: On November 1, 2009, Kadokawa Entertainment was merged into Kadokawa Pictures. *Kadokawa Group Publishing: On April 1, 2013, Kadokawa Group Publishing was merged into Kadokawa Group Holdings. *Kadokawa J:COM Media: Established in November 2005 as a joint venture between Kadokawa Shoten and Jupiter Telecommunications. It was eliminated in June 2010. *So-net Kadokawa Link: Established on June 27, 2007 with So-net Entertainment (43.5%), Kadokawa Mobile (43.5%), and Dentsu E-link (13.0%). *Kadokawa Mobile and Movie Gate: On October 1, 2009, Kadokawa Mobile merged with Movie Gate to form Kadokawa Contents Gate. *Kadokawa Production: On October 1, 2013, the company was dissolved and integrated in Kadokawa Corporation. *MediaLeaves: On January 10, 2010, MediaLeaves was merged into Enterbrain. *Sarugakucho: Became part of Kadokawa Group Holdings under Enterbrain during the ASCII acquisition. On March 31, 2010, Pole To Win announced that it has acquired Sarugakucho. *Words Gear: On September 26, 2006, Matsushita Electric Industrial announced the establishment of Words Gear with Kadokawa Mobile and Tokyo Broadcasting System, effective on October 2, 2006. On September 30, 2010, Kadokawa Group Holdings announced merging Words Gear into Kadokawa Contents Gate, with Kadokawa Contents Gate as the surviving company, effective on January 1, 2011. References External links * *BookWalker Global – Kadokawa's official eBook store Category:Kadokawa Corporation Category:Publishing companies of Japan Category:Anime companies